emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1634 (13th February 1992)
Plot Alan calls over to see Elizabeth. She is looking after Alice and Elizabeth reminds him that it is her first birthday tomorrow. He gives Elizabeth some money for a present. Alan casually enquires whether Eric is still away; he implies that he is up to no good. Mark is still fuming with Michael about spoiling his romantic evening with Melanie. Mark threatens to throw him out if he mentions anything to Jack or Sarah. Lynn is still behaving strangely. Archie cannot cheer her up. Carol makes up an excuse to call and see Elizabeth. She brings the subject round to Eric and mentions that she has heard a story about a market manager absconding with the takings. Elizabeth is fed up with all the gossip. She decides to invite Michael out for a drink to prove that she is not pining away for Eric. Frank is still trying to catch his workmen in the act. Seth pleads poverty to Alan so that he does not get suspicious about his new found wealth. Archie thinks that Lynn is becoming agoraphobic. He manages to get her to agree to one drink in The Woolpack. Chris tells Frank that he and Kathy are staying on at Mill Cottage, but that they want to buy it off him. Mark persuades Melanie to give him another chance. Frank refuses to see Chris's point of view; he thinks that he is being selfish in refusing to accept the house as a gift. Michael deliberately hangs around the house to annoy Mark and Melanie. Alan and Carol continue to question Elizabeth about Eric's whereabouts. Frank is upset about Chris's attitude. He tells Kim that he is going to spend a few hours at the holiday village to try and catch the thieves. Kim insists on joining him. Lynn makes her first appearance in The Woolpack since her embarrassing incident with Sarah. She is nervous. Alan finally gets suspicious over Seth's new found wealth. He accuses him of stealing from the petty cash. Archie tells him that that is slander and demands that he apologises. He insists that Seth lets him look after the money from now on. Michael interrupts Mark and Melanie again. Lynn thanks Archie for being a good friend. Sarah and Jack have to listen to a blazing row between Michael and Mark. Elizabeth blows her top with Carol and Alan after they continue to make snide remarks about Eric. Cast Regular cast *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory Guest cast *Melanie - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmland and farmhouse kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Living room, kitchen and porch *Home Farm - Grounds and stables *The Woolpack - Public bar *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Hotten Comprehensive - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes